El principio
by Ishizu Kaiba
Summary: En esta historia relataré que sucedería si Seto e Ishizu, por ciertas razones, vivieran bajo el mismo techo, a los fanáticos de esta pareja espero que les guste. NO HAY YAOISLASH. Es mi primer fic, así que x fa, tenganme compasión. Capítulo 5
1. Un nuevo hogar

Esta historia va a tratar de Seto y de Ishizu. Mi historia presentara como sería si Ishizu por las mismas razones que Kaiba va al colegio, (ya saben, en Japón como en México no se puede trabajar si no tienes cierto límite de edad o has acabado ciertos estudios) NO HAY YAOI.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Parecía una mañana común y corriente en la mansión Kaiba, en una habitación un poco más lujosa que las demás dormía un apuesto chico, si, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad también duerme. Su hermosa gabardina estaba encima de un sillón, esa noche solo había dormido con su pantalón negro, por lo que su masculino tronco estaba al descubierto. Seto estaba un poco tapado de las piernas, por lo que su tonificada espalda estaba descubierta y se había dormido de lado, más o menos un poco inclinado del cuello. Por lo general no se hubiera dormido así, se hubiera dormido con su bóxer puesto y una "sport" (esas camisas que usan los hombres debajo de su ropa) con mangas, pero esa noche había estado más tiempo de los normal en la computadora y ya llevaba varios días sin dormir, debido a que como había organizado su torneo y este acababa de finalizar tenía mucho trabajo pendiente que hacer.

El se despertó sólo, no necesitaba que lo despertaran. Era lunes por la mañana y como todos los lunes por la mañana, el tenía que ir a la escuela, esa noche había trabajado lo suficiente como para no ir a la corporación en 1 semana.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, en donde su ducho rápidamente, se vistió y después se peino. Desde su cuarto la habló al chofer por un intercomunicador para avisarle que estuviera listo para llevarlo a la escuela. No es que Seto no supiera conducir, al contrario, conducía mejor que su propio chofer, solo que así, podría llevar a Mokuba a cualquier lugar que necesitara. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, ya había 1 o 2 alumnos en el edificio. Seto solamente subió a su salón para esperar a que las clases empezaran. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que ese iba a ser un día para recordarse.

Después de unos minutos empezaron a llegar sus compañeros de escuela, luego Yugi y sus amigos entraron al salón, cuando Yugi vio a Seto, el primero le inclino la cabeza en modo de saludo, Seto le correspondió. No podría decirse que fueran amigos, pero se tenía un mutuo respeto. Toco el timbre y esperaron a que el maestro entrara al salón, pero no entró. Pasaron varios minutos, y después de estos el profesor entró, disculpándose.

Lamento la tardanza alumnos, es que me tarde en los trámites de su nueva compañera.

Estás últimas palabras le hicieron venir pensamientos a Kaiba. Le dio la impresión de que sabía quien era la chica nueva. –No, no puede ser ella- se dijo para si mismo, pero esa sensación no se le quito hasta que el maestro dijo:

Pasa linda

En eso entro una joven de cabello negro, con la piel morena. Tenía hermosos ojos verdes y en su frente había una especie de tiara con una gema de verde en el centro. Usaba el uniforme de la escuela, la falda azul con el chaleco rosa y un moño amarillo. Seto se ruborizo un poco, nunca le había visto las piernas así a Ishizu.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Ishizu Ishtar, y de ahora en adelante voy a ser su compañera de estudios, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.- dijo Ishizu

Vaya, vaya¿y a qué se debe el honor de estar ante tu presencia¿Te ha ido bien en tu vida o es solo que estudiar en escuelas que no son de tu categoría es otro de tus obvies?- dijo Seto, hablando con su tono sarcástico.

Ishizu no dijo nada para defenderse, a diferencia de los demás, que veían a Seto con cara de "el tenía que ser" ella sabía lo que debía de significar, viniendo de Kaiba, preguntar como se encontraba i incluso darle un halago al decirle que ella merecía una escuela mejor.

No es nada en especial Kaiba, solo estoy en está escuela por las mismas razones que tú, pero gracias por preguntar

Agradéceme no hablando de Egipto aquí, por favor.

Ishizu solo sonrió, -Parece que Kaiba lo sigue negando, bueno, no es una gran sorpresa.- pensó Ishizu.

Señorita Ishizu, parece ser que usted conoce al señor Kaiba, por favor, siéntese a su lado. Ishizu se volteo hacia el maestro e inclino un poco la cabeza, después se dirigió a un lugar que se encontraba al lado del de Kaiba.

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron normalmente, como sabían que si los cachaban hablando los podrían sacar del salón, se quedaron callados, hasta el receso, en donde Yugi y sus amigos se acercaron a Ishizu y le preguntaron porque se encontraba en la escuela.

No es que halla pasado nada malo, todo esta muy bien, solo que según las leyes de este país, no puedo trabajar si no he acabado con mis estudios, pueden preguntarle también a Kaiba, estoy segura de que él pasa por la misma situación que yo. –dijo Ishizu. Como Ishizu y él todavía estaban sentados, esté solo asintió con la cabeza.

Aunque Ishizu y los amigos de Yugi estaban hablando, Seto pudo observar algo distinto en el rostro de Ishizu. Parecía que los demás no se habían dado cuenta, pero en sus ojos había algo que no había la primera vez que se vieron, Seto se negó varias veces, pero lo que parecía que tenía era… cansancio.

Llegue apenas está mañana, todavía me falta ver el hospedaje, pero no creó que sea difícil- dijo Ishizu.

Así que esta cansada – pensó Seto

Guau¿y no estás cansado?-. Preguntó Tea

Bueno, solo un poquito, pero ya veré donde me hospedare cuando salga de la escuela, además, recuerden que nací como cuidatumbas, estoy acostumbrada a trasnochar- dijo Ishizu mientras sonreía.

Para todos fue una linda sonrisa, para Seto fue una sonrisa con cansancio.

¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa?- se escucho una voz que decía eso

Aunque todos sabían de quien era esa voz, no podían creer que fuera Seto el que estuviera diciendo eso. Todos se quedaron congelados, mientras que Ishizu dijo

.Gracias Kaiba, será un honor quedarme en tu casa – dijo Ishizu con un tono de sorpresa, pero a la vez de felicidad

Cuando acabaron las clases, Seto e Ishizu salieron de la escuela juntos, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, parecía como si no supieran que decirce. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues el chofer llegó muy puntual, le abrió la puerta a Iahizu y a Seto. Ya dentro, Ishizu se sorprendio mucho por lo lujosa que era la limosina, con refrigerador, televisión, bocinas, DVD, videojuegos, etc.. A Seto eso le parecía gracioso -que linda se ve cuando esta felíz- pensó, pero de inmediato cubrió este pensamiento por otro -claro, como siempre la veo prediciendo el fin del mundo, ahora se me hace raro verla tranquila.

Ishizu iba a voltear a ver a Seto para decirle que estaba muy bonita su limosina, pero este estaba viendo la ventana, como estaba de lado esté no se dio cuenta de que Ishizu se le quedo viendo unos minutos - se ve muy guapo de perfil. pensó,- pero, bueno el siempre quiere verse superior, supongo que por eso se me hace raro verlo actuar tan normal.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Kaiba, Ishizu se quedo muy maravillada por la bellesa de esta, tenía unos jardines divinos y la casa parecía como de esasmansiones que les ponen a los famosos -pero que tonta- se dijo Ishizu- si el es famoso. Cuando entraron Ishizu se quedo con la boca abierta, -La casa esta preciosa-exclamó. Se asombro mucho por la escalera de caracol que tenía en frente de la puerta, por las lamparas que colgaban y por todo el magnífico decorado que tenía.

¿Te gusta?- dijo Seto, a lo que Ishizu asintio- yo mismo la decore.

Vaya, eres muy buen decorador-dijo Ishizu

´Vámos, le dire a Mokuba que estarás con nosotros¿por qué no revisas la mansión?- dijo Seto a lo que Ishizu le dijo -¿por qué no me acompañas? Seto solo agacho su cabeza y se dirigio hacia ella, indicandole que si la acompañaría. Cuando Seto paso delante de Ishizu,ella pudo sentir el aroma de este y en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, pero pensó que era causado por la emoción de que viviría en esa casa, así que no le pudo mucha atención y se fue con Seto escaleras arriba. Lo que no sabía era que esa sensación no fue causada en su cuerpo, sino en su corazón...

CONTINUARA

¿Qué tal? espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fic, así que acepto de todo, le agardezco mucho a annto celestrita por toda la ayuda que me dio, ya que sin ella, no podría haber poblicado el fic. gracias de nuevo


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar

Después de que llegó Ishizu a la mansión, Seto la acompañó. Subieron las escaleras de caracol lentamente, Ishizu quería apreciar bien toda la casa, después de todo, si iba a vivir ahí por un tiempo, tendría que saber donde estaba cada cosa. Después de este pensamiento, Ishizu se acordó de algo:

Gracias por haberme ofrecido tu casa Kaiba

No es necesario que me lo digas Ishtar, además ya me agradeciste en la escuela.

Es cierto, pero siento que no te agradecí lo suficiente –dijo la bella egipcia al mismo tiempo que se detenía y se ponía en frente de Seto, con lo que el joven ojiazul se sorprendió un poco –tampoco te agradecí lo suficiente cuando tuvimos un duelo y comprendí que el destino podía ser cambiado, o cuando le diste a Odión la ayuda médica necesaria para sobrevivir – Seto iba a decir algo así que está habló antes que él- se que te lo tuvieron que pedir, pero después tú le brindaste toda la ayuda que necesitó, no te agradecí cuando ayudaste al Faraón a ganarle al lado oscuro de mi hermano, por eso – dijo al mismo tiempo en que le tomaba las manos, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus blancas mejillas - te lo agradezco ahora Seto Kaiba, gracias por darme la esperanza de que siempre se puede salir adelante.

Después de este comentario Seto se quedó callado, luego Ishizu soltó sus manos y siguió caminado para llegar a la segunda planta del edificio, no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho y el hecho de haber tenido las manos de Seto Kaiba entre las suyas le hacía sentir muy… feliz. Ishizu intento dejar de pensar en eso y se concentró más en recordar todos lo lugares de la mansión.

¿Qué fue eso? – se dijo así mismo Seto, no le extrañaba tanto que Ishtar le hubiera dicho eso, más bien lo que no se explicaba era porque no dejaba de mirar sus manos - ¿Por qué siento como si nunca quisiera lavármelas de nuevo, bah, ojalá se me pase pronto, ya que esa clarividente…-eso estaba pensando Seto, pero al decirlo alzo la vista y se quedo callado por unos instantes. Seguían subiendo las escaleras, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, así que caminaban despacio, y todavía tenían el uniforme puesto, pero al caminar así, Seto podía apreciar mejor cada paso que daba la egipcia, y por consecuente sus piernas.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil durante unos segundos, estando atrás de ella se podía ver mucho mejor su figura que estando de frente. De inmediato Seto aparto su vista y se quedo mirando hacia el suelo – Tiene buen cuerpo- pensó. Pero luego decidió pensar en otra cosa, como la habitación en donde dormiría.

¿Qué estará pensando Kaiba que va tan callado, bueno, el siempre esta callado y está es su casa, así que no debo de sorprenderme. Lo voltio a ver, este estaba viendo hacia el piso –También se ve guapo de frente- pensó, pero luego intento pensar en otra cosa y como ninguno de los dos hablaban, deicidio iniciar una pequeña conversación.

¿Qué raro que nos halla tocado en el mismo salón no crees, bueno, no es tan extraño,ya que estamos en la misma situación– Ishizu iba a decir que no era tan extraño tomando en cuenta que ellos habían estudiado juntos en sus vidas pasadas, pero recordando que a Seto no le gustaba mucho ese tema, decidió cambiar lo que iba a decir. Seto solo hizo una especie de sonido para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo.

Ya habían llegado a la segunda planta, con la que Ishizu también se emociono mucho debido a la forma en que estaba decorada. Luego de observar lo necesario de esa parte de la casa. decidieron que tenían que ir a recoger el equipaje de Ishizu, por lo que lo mejor sería volver al museo, como acababa de llegar había dejado su equipaje en ese lugar. Bajaron las escaleras, está vez de forma más rápida y cuando llegar a la planta baja se dieron cuenta de que el chofer había guardado ya el coche, por lo que Seto decidió ser el mismo el que conduciría, se subieron a su auto (un deportivo color azul súper equipado con el logotipo de Kaiba Corp. en la matrícula) y empezaron la trayectoria hacia el museo.

Lindo auto- dijo Ishizu

Gracias- dijo Seto con su tono normal. Estaba manejando con una sola mano, su auto era convertible, y tenía un codo fuera de la ventana. Manejó hasta llegar al museo, pues Ishizu le había indicado que ahí había pensado pasar la primera noche, y ahí había puesto su equipaje.

Cuando llegaron todo se veía igual. Las mismas vitrinas, los mismos estantes, la misma tablilla en donde se había visto frente a frente por primera vez, todavía seguía la exposición del Antiguo Egipto..

Parece que tu exposición fue todo un éxito- dijo Seto con un tono un poco sarcástico.

¿Eso crees?- dijo Ishizu también con un tono sarcástico- es bueno que te halla gustado.-con un tono más normal

Se acercaron a un cuarto que parecía ser una ofician. Seto abrió la puerta, y si, efectivamente era una oficia. El lugar estaba muy ordenado a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas. En el fondo había un escritorio con varias columnas de papeles acomodadas, libros y figuras como de arcilla. En otra esquina estaban un par de maletas que se veían muy llenas, claro, tenían todo lo que Ishizu necesitaba para viajar, (su ropa, sus objetos personales, su shampoo, lociones, etc.), todo lo demás de la oficinano se lo había llevado a Egiptoporque no era necesario.Tomando en cuenta la maletota que se había llevadoMai al torneo de Pegasus,la de Ishizu no se veía tan mal.Seto se aproximo a las dos maletas, las levanto con una sola mano, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al auto. Por la forma de una delas maletas, parecía como si tuvieraotra "maleta" adentro.Las cosas dentro la cajuela, le abrió la puerta a Ishizu, se dio la vuelta y manejo hacía su casa.

Parece que ese lugar no ha cambiado en nada desde la última vez que fui- dijo Seto.

Si, sin mi, los gerentes no se atreven a hacer cambios –dijo Ishizu como en todo de broma.

Kaiba rió un poco, era la primera vez que veía a Ishizu haciendo bromas y estando feliz. Y no le parecía que fuera malo ver a Ishizu hacer bromas.

Seto se ve muy bien riendo- pensó Ishizu. –Que lindo te ves cuando sonríes- dijo Ishizu está vez en tono alto.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, había un alto y no tenía a nadie atrás. Parecía como si se estuvieran perdiendo en los ojos del otro. Como si quisieran saber que pensaba cada quien. Cuando salieron de trance, el semáforo estaba en verde. Inmediatamente voltearon para otro lado sonrojados. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la mansión. En donde fueron recibidos al entrar a la sala por unos pequeños grititos de un niño.

¡Hermano!- dijo un niño de cabello largo y negro

Hola Mokuba-dijo Seto con el tono que siempre la hablaba

Hola Mokuba, espero que me recuerdes- dijo la morena mientras sonreía. Mokuba solo tardo unos segundos para gritar:

¡Ishizu, que alegría verte! Se me hace muy extraño que estés aquí-

Si, acabo de llegar a la ciudad, y tu hermano muy gentilmente me ofreció su casa para pasar la noche.

¡Qué bueno!

Después de eso Mokuba se perdió (se que no es el término más apropiado, pero no puedo poner "se esfumo", me suena muy grosero) Mientras Seto le mostraba la que sería su habitación. Estaba en un pasillo muy grande y amplio. Cuando esté abrió la puerta, se encontraron con una habitación muy bien arreglada, con un balcón con vista a la fuente del jardín, baño y una súper cama kingsize.

¿Qué tal¿Te gusta? – dijo Seto

Me encanta- dijo esta con una voz más baja

Luego salieron de la habitación y Seto le indicó:

Mi habitación es la contigua (tomando en cuenta lo grande de las habitaciones, en el pasillote solo había dos cuartos, la del lado izquierdo de Ishizu y del derecho de Seto) si necesitas algo solo dime.

Si, muchas gracias Seto.

Bueno, creo que te dejaré sola para que desempaques, te avisaré cuando sea hora de cenar.

Si Kaiba, gracias- dijo Ishizu al mismo tiempo en que se metía al cuarto.

Después de unos 30 minutos Seto, ya cambiado, tocó la puerta, no es que la cena ya estuviera lista, pero le quería preguntar que era lo que quería comer, podía pedir lo que quisiera. Como nadie le contesto, decidió entrar. Vio las maletas en la cama ya desempacadas. Se acercó y la curiosidad de abrir los cajones le vino a la mente.

Solo uno y me voy- pensó

Abrió el segundo y solo vio ropa (camisas, shorts como de exploraciones),- no fue muy interesante – pensó. Abrió el primero y de inmediato lo cerró. –Parece que el primero hay ropa interior- pensó Seto, pues con solo abrirlo un poco puedo ver puras cosas blancas con uno que otro encaje. Pero como todavía quería saber que tanto traía la egipcia decidió abrir el tercer y último cajón. No tenía muchas cosas, pañuelos de tela, unos que otros papeles, vio unos bultos en el fondo y los saco. Uno de ellos era una cajita como de las que se usan en pastillas, decía lo que era en frente, pero se le hacía una palabra medio rara – Tamp… ¿QUÉ? – dijo y de inmediato los volvió a poner en su lugar. Luego saco el otro bulto, estaba envuelto muy finamente en un pañuelo blanco, más delicado que los demás. Lo destapó y vio una cajita verde con aspecto de joyero, que se abría levantando la tapa, no quitándola. Adentro estaba forrada con terciopelo rojo y en el centro estaba…

¿Qué haces aquí!- dijo Ishizu enojada

Seto voltio, Ishizu estaba en toalla, parecía que se acababa de bañar, se veía furiosa y se dirigía hacia él, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Lo lamento…

¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas? Ahhh- lo último lo dijo como en un suspiro de sorpresa al ver la caja que Kaiba tenía entre sus manos. Se calmó de repente, como si entrar a la habitación de una dama que se encontraba en toalla estando solos no fuera suficiente para ponerse histérica.

Es bonito ¿no? –dijo ella mirando la tiara en la caja, pues estaba abierta con un aire de ensoñada - ¿Ya es hora de comer?

Como Seto estaba esperando un golpe o algo por el estilo, se saco de onda por esta pregunta –No, todavía no ¿qué te gustaría comer?

Nunca he comido pizza- dijo ella todavía con la mirada baja- ¿Podrías salir por favor? Me tengo que cambiar

Si, claro, por supuesto, te espero en el pasillo- dijo rápidamente mientras salía de la habitación.- Que extraña es- pensó.

Cuando salio Ishizu se había sentado en la cama y puesto la caja a un lado, mientras la acariciaba suavemente- Tantos recuerdos- dijo como en un suspiro.

CONTINUARA

Ojala les guste, perdonen el retraso y las faltas de ortografía, por favor dejen reviews y les quiero agradecer a:

Gabe Logan

Afroditacoral; ¡que bueno que no te guste el yaoi!

CE-AT; esperare sus reviews ¿eh?

Salome Kaiba: como podrás ver, este es más largo

Por supuesto a An-nto-chan-n, sin ella no hubiera tenido la confianza de publicarlo.

Nos leemos luego. n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Este es el tercer cap. De mi primer fic (por favor, no le hagan caso a la barrita que aparece al lado, me quedo invertido) espero que les guste. NOTA: Yo pienso en la voz de Ishizu como la que le pusieron cuando conoció a Kaiba, no la que le pusieron ahora, que la cambian cada 5 capítulos y la de Mokuba es la que ha usado casi siempre, la que uso con Noa (Lo pongo porque en "despertando a los dragones", que son los nuevos episodios que pasan en Nick le cambiaron bien gacho la voz)

Seto Kaiba estaba recargado en la pared de la habitación de enfrente, pues era solo un pasillo que terminaba, osea que no daba a ningún lado. Lo había confundido mucho la extraña forma en que había actuado Ishizu –Hubiera entendido si me hubiera gritado más fuerte, o incluso si me hubiera dado una cachetada, no se porque se detuvo- dijo el CEO (tengo entendido que CEO es un termino para definir al jefe de una empresa, es que ya lo he leído en muchos fics)- bueno, así es mejor para mi.

Después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta, salio Ishizu con el vestido que siempre usaba.

-¿Ya pediste la pizza? –dijo ella muy tranquila

-No, quería esperar a preguntarte de que la querías, la especial tiene salchicha, jamón, chorizo y extraqueso ¿te parece bien?

-Si se oye muy rica- dijo ella casi sonriendo

Seto le pidió a Mokuba que llamara a la pizzería y en cuestión de unos 10 minutos Moki ya estaba cruzando el comedor con 2 cajas de pizzas en sus manos.

-Yo pensaba que se tardaban como treinta minutos- dijo Ishizu con aire de "no lo sabía"

-Eso se tarda, si no eres dueño de una compañía – dijo Seto sonriendo con los brazos cruzados, auque había cierto aire de superioridad en su voz- ¿Qué esperas para venir a comer?

-Ya voy

En el comedor Mokuba no había esperado los platos y estaba comiendo con la pizza en su mano.-¿De verdad nunca has comido pizza?-dijo este con la pizza en la boca- no sabes lo que te has perdido.

-Nunca la he probado, cuando vivía con mi padre en el desierto solo comíamos cosas como serpientes, escorpiones o ratas, aunque eran muy difíciles de atrapar –cuando dijo esto los dos hermanos se le quedaron viendo de manera muy incómoda- creo que mejor voy a ver a que sabe- dijo tomando un pedazo y dándole una mordida –ay, esta caliente, ñom, ñom- eshta muy risha, muy risha – dijo Ishizu, que ya iba por la 5° mordida.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado- dijo Mokuba con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, que era muy grande, pero ellos se habían acomodado en los tres primeros lugares, con Mokuba en el lugar de en medio, el orden era Ishizu, Mokuba y Seto, de esta forma ellos dos se podían ver directamente. Después de unos minutos Ishizu se había comido su primer trozo, pero de ahí no comió nada, miraba al frente como si esperara algo, en esos momentos Seto estaba agarrando un pedazo de pizza con una sola mano, había cerrado los ojos y estaba a punto de morderla cuando pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados y poniendo su trozo en un plato:

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara Ishtar o es que te acabas de dar cuenta que estoy sentado frente a ti? –dijo Seto

-No, no, no-dijo Ishizu apenada- es solo que yo nunca te había visto comer y…

-¿Pensaste que yo no comía o que?

-No claro que no, es solo que nunca te había imaginado comiendo- dijo muy tranquila.

En estos momentos Mokuba estaba moviendo su cabeza hacia la persona que estaba hablando, como si estuviera en un partido de tenis.

Seto hizo como una risa reprimida de esas que parecen gemiditos, parecía que se estaban peleando, solo que a su manera, no como los pleitos que Seto hacía con Joey - Supongo que te imaginaste que yo me lavaba los dientes ¿o si?

-No, bueno, ya se que te lavas los dientes es solo que no te imagino haciéndolo, como no te imaginaba comiendo.

Pudieron haber seguido así toda la noche, pero como solo era una "conversación" hasta ahí le dejaron. Después de unos trozos más (y de otras miradas a Seto morder y masticar comida) Seto le dijo a Mokuba que se fuera a dormir, pues sino mañana no se podría levantar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Mokuba como niño chiquito, se acercó a Ishizu y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches Ishizu,- y se acerco a su Seto- Buenas noches hermano- con lo que Seto le acaricio la cabeza, aun estando sentado, Seto era mucho más alto que Mokuba.

-Duerme bien- dijo este

Y así Mokuba se retiro del comedor, los dos vieron como salía del gran comedor y cuando cerró la puerta Ishizu comentó:

-Son sorprendentes ¿no? –dijo como hablando para sí- Mokuba te sigue admirando y queriendo, ojala siempre sea así, que no llegue a hacer algo que lo lastime y lo haga sentir mal, ya que si eso pasa, tu te sentirás peor.

Seto se sorprendió con este comentario, pero al instante recordó la situación de esa familia, aunque no se sabía toda su historia, sabía que habían tenido una infancia difícil, y que desde niños habían perdido a sus padres, lo que le recordó a… su propia familia.

Después de estos comentarios siguió un profundo silencio, que fue roto cuando Seto dijo que también para ellos era tarde y que debían de subirse a dormir.

Salieron despacio del comedor, pues no querían hacer ruido, pues eso podría despertar a Mokuba. Subieron las escaleras en silencio, pero cuando llegaron a sus respectivas puertas, que estaban en frente una de la otra Ishizu hizo un comentario que dejo perplejo a Kaiba:

-¿No quieres pasar?

-… Claro- dijo Seto

-Gracias, es que tengo que explicarte unas cosas

Cuando entraron a su habitación no habían cambiado muchas cosas, solo que ahora las maletas estaban en el suelo, a un lado de la cama. También la caja que había contenido la tiara (pues ahora Ishizu la estaba usando) debía de estar guardada, pues no se veía en la cama. Ishizu se acercó al cajón de donde sacó la susodicha caja, luego se sentó en la cama, pero de lado .Este la miro un poco extrañado, esperando a que ella hablara. Ishizu tomó la caja entre sus dos manos, la abrió y colocó su tiara ahí con mucho cuidado.

-Se que me comporte muy extraña cuando entraste a la habitación, pero es que al verla, me calme, siempre lo hace- dijo mientras acariciaba la tiara ya en su caja y sobre la cama.

Seto solo la miró extrañado y luego dijo con su acostumbrada voz de burla:

-Debes de querer mucho a ese pedazo de metal para que haya evitado que me medio mataras en mi propia casa.

-Bueno, si, es que, -dijo mientras dejaba de ver su tiara y volteaba a verlo a la cara con una sonrisa- este pedazo de metal me lo dio mi madre.

Cachetada con guante blanco. Seto no supo que decir, si disculparse o decir algo para callarla, es que él no se esperaba una respuesta tan inocente, así que mejor opto por no decir nada.

-Vaya, te quedaste callado, aunque, no lo dije para que me tengas lastima- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Seto sosteniéndose con sus dos brazos hacia atrás y viendo al techo- cuando yo era niña vivíamos literalmente bajo tierra, no teníamos contacto con el mundo exterior y teníamos que cuidarnos de serpientes y escorpiones pero… a mi madre eso la tenía sin cuidado. Por ser la esposa del patriarca era la segunda al mando y aunque la vida de un cuidatumbas te pueda parecer muy triste ella no lo veía así.-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza- recuerdo que en una ocasión estaba lloviendo en el exterior y el agua se filtraba por el piso, eso me asusto mucho, pero mi madre me abrazo y me dijo que no le tuviera miedo, pues hasta la más fuerte tormenta termina para dar paso al arcoiris, aunque yo nunca había visto uno solo en libros.

-¿Qué paso con ella?- pregunto Seto con voz un poco tímida

-Ella falleció cuando Marik nació, Odión fue el que la vio primero de los dos, yo tenía como 3 o 4 años y todavía no entendía muy bien el significado de "morir", claro que ahora lo comprendo perfectamente.

-Mi madre también murió cuando Mokuba nació-dijo Seto secamente- yo tenía como 6 o 7 años y lo último que me dijo fue… que cuidará a Mokuba como si fuera ella misma, y eso he intentado hacer toda mi vida y mi padre murió en un accidente cuando regresaba de trabajar, tuve que identificarlo personalmente porque el rostro le quedo completamente destrozado como para publicar su foto en el diario, aunque yo ya sabía que se trataba de él.

Ishizu se quedo callada y por dentro sus palabras le dieron un gran sentimiento, ella no sabía eso y le pareció muy triste y valiente a la vez.-…Creo que ya debemos dormir- dijo lo más claro que pudo.

-Si, que descanses-dijo mientras daba una vuelta y salía de la habitación. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien sobre sus padres y a su mente aparecieron las imágenes de un pasillo en un hospital así como las luces de un auto en un tarde lluviosa. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en su cama, solo se quito la gabardina, el cinturón y los zapatos, y después se acostó intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de decir, pero a su mente le llegaban frases que no quería recordar y arrullado por las mismas se durmió.

_-Si es mi papá…_

_-Cuídalo mucho…_

_-No sintió dolor pequeño_

_-Lo cuidare mami… _

Espero que les haya gustado. Los datos de la muerte de los padres de Seto si son reales, los saque de una revista oficial y no se preocupen, les pondre más datos en el siguiento capítulo. Ahhh, otra cosa... REVIEWS por favor


	4. Una clase pesada

Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero es que con esto del regreso a clases y el desfile del día de Independencia me quito mucho tiempo. De veras lamento el retrazo. Yu-gi-oh no me pertenece.

Amanecía de nuevo en la mansión Kaiba. El sol se colaba de nuevo por la ventana del CEO, con lo cual este se levanto. Se dirigió al baño donde se dio una ducha rápida y después se salio y se vistió. Hasta el momento todo parecía un día normal, excepto por lo que vio cuando bajaba las escaleras. Ishizu estaba enfrente de la escalera, con el uniforme puesto, el cabello suelto y los brazos en frente sobre la falda.

-Buenos días Kaiba- dijo esta en un tono totalmente despierta

-Igualmente -dijo Seto con un tono monótono, le parecía extraño que ella también se hubiera despertado temprano.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- dijo Ishizu sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Seto sólo hizo un ruido y un movimiento con la cabeza para después seguirla por el pasillo hacía la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a esta, Ishizu no espero a la limosina, sino que se dirigió directamente hacia la reja de entrada de la mansión. Si Seto no se equivocaba lo que Ishizu quería era… ¿caminar hasta la escuela?

Seto no puso objeción, solo la siguió y cuando ya se encontraban en la calle Ishizu empezó a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia.

-Que bonito esta el cielo… La cuidad es muy linda… El profesor de matemáticas me pareció una buena persona…

A Seto esto no le cayó nada mal. Solo la miraba mientras hablaba, así caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que vieron el edificio de la escuela al doblar la calle. Como todas la mañanas normales, no había llegado mucha gente, solo que ahora había más de lo normal ya que habían perdido un poco de tiempo por llegar caminando. Cuando subieron al salón y cada quien tomo su lugar (sus sillas estaban al lado, pero no juntas) Seto saco un libro sin nombre en la pasta e Ishizu un libro con jeroglíficos en la portada. Luego sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar. Después de unos minutos llego Yugi y su pandilla, los cuales se les acercaron.

-Hola Ishizu, hola Kaiba, veo que llegaron juntos -dijo un sonriente Yugi

-Si, los dos nos venimos caminando – dijo Ishizu

-¿Seto Kaiba vino caminado a la escuela¡Oh no, debe ser una señal del Apocalipsis¡El niño presumido no uso su limosina! –dijo Joey burlándose

-Si tu minúsculo cerebro no es capaz de aceptar ciertos cosas Wheeler, no me sorprende que no entiendas nada de la clase de algebra, ni mucho menos que la apruebes.

-Ah… bueno,… pues…

En eso sonó la campana de inicio de clases. Ya todos los alumnos habían llegado y después de unos minutos entro la maestra de español.

-Buenos días estudiantes-dijo el maestra

-Buenos días profesora –dijeron todos

-Hoy les voy a enseñar un tema que…Así las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Después de las clases Seto le comunico a Ishizu que tenía que ver unos asuntos de la oficina, así que no podría ir a la casa con ella. Ishizu le dijo que se iría caminando y después de eso Seto se dio la vuela.

-Nos vemos después-

-Hasta pronto-

Ishizu llegó caminando a la mansión Kaiba, para sorpresa de los guardias, que en lugar de abrirle la reja a una elegante limosina, se la abrieron a una elegante colegiala que los saludo -Seto nunca debe saludarlos-pensó. Cuando llegó descubrió que Mokuba ya estaba en la casa.

-Mokuba¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Yo no voy a la escuela-le contesto el pequeño- Tengo maestros particulares que me enseñan los fines de semana y también aprendo mucho estando con Seto en el trabajo.

-Que suerte tienes, no tienes que pasar el día sentado en una silla, antes de que se me olvide, Kaiba me dijo que hoy se quedaría en la oficina, pero no me dijo cuando volvería.

-No te preocupes, es algo normal que se quede en la oficina hasta tarde.

-Si tu lo dices –Ishizu miró su reloj- Ya van a dar las 7, no quieres cenar algo (N/A recuerden que estoy tomando en cuenta los hábitos de Japón, y ahí salen de la escuela entre las 3 y las 4, además que ellos pueden llegar a su casa a la hora que se les plazca, siempre y cuando lleguen antes de la cena). Ishizu se dirigió a la cocina y como no tenía ganas de hacer algo muy complicado, tomó unas salchichas, las partió, las frió, le puso condimento a un lado y Mokuba empezó a comer.

-¿Qué tal? Estoy segura de que es algo mucho más simple que tus comidas diarias, pero es mucho más rápido ¿no crees?

El pequeño solo la miro con la boca llena y asintió su cabeza.

Después de haber comido los 2, se levantaron, recogieron los platos y se fueron a dormir.

-Pero ¿Qué se creerá ese hombre? Ya es tarde, ya debería haber llegado,… ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo¿Preocupándome por ÉL? El puede cuidarse solo, además, ni quien se quisiera meter con el, con el cuerpo que se carga. Después de esta conversación consigo misma se puso su camisón, que era de un tono blanco, largo pero en lugar de su vestido, que tenía como un "vuelo" al final, este era liso, con tirantes. Se arrodillo al lado de la cama y rezó a sus dioses una pequeña plegaria.

-Amón, Osiris, Ra esta servidora les pide por la protección del mortal Seto Kaiba, que regrese a salvo a casa. Amón, Osiris, Ra esta servidora les pide por la protección del mortal Seto Kaiba, que regrese a salvo a casa. Amón, Osiris, Ra esta servidora les pide por la protección…

En una sala de conferencias, en una gran mesa rectangular, junto con varios hombres de negocios.

-¿Oyeron algo?-dijo Seto

-¿Qué? No señor, no escuchamos nada- dijo un hombre algo anciano

Después de haber rezado lo que ella considero suficiente, se acostó en su cama y quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente le pregunto a una sirvienta por Seto y está le dijo que había llegado tarde, pero que no se preocupara porque el siempre llegaba a esas horas cuando tenía juntas de negocios.

-Ah, ya veo- si me lo hubieran dicho anoche no me hubiera preocupado tanto- pensó

Se encontró con el al pie de las escaleras, no la saludo ni le dijo buenos días, solo le dijo:

-Apúrate, que se nos va a hacer tarde

Ishizu se enojó por este comentario, pero viendo la hora y que tenía razón, los 2 se dirigieron a la salida para irse caminando. Cuando llegaron a la escuela todo transcurrió de forma ordinaria, hasta que en el receso Tea le comento:

-Oye Ishizu¿trajiste tu ropa de deportes?

-Si Tea, la tengo en mi casillero¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que después del receso tenemos deportes hasta la salida.

-¿En serio? Kaiba no me dijo nada-dijo volteándose a verlo en la silla de al lado. ¿Kaiba también hará deportes?

Después siguieron platicando y cuando tocó el timbre se formaron en el patio. Apareció el profesor de deportes, iniciando con ello su clase. (N/A: me acuerdo que el programa salio el nombre de su profesor, pero no puedo recordarlo, si alguien si, me lo puede dar, porfa?)

-Bien clase, ya saben la rutina, -reviso su lista- vaya, Ishizu Ishtar, veo que eres nueva¿Has hecho deportes antes?

-Si señor, pero no se que debo hacer

-No te preocupes, hoy empezaremos con natación, Tea, por favor indícale a Ishizu el camino a los vestidores.

-Claro profesor, ven Ishizu.

Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores y cuando Ishizu llegó, le entregaron su traje de baño, que era de una pieza de color azul, muy sencillito. Ishizu estaba frente a su casillero cerrando su puerta y con una toalla en su brazo pensando si ella podría tomar la clase, nunca antes había nadado con tantas personas en frente. El sonido de un silbato la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Ishizu, ya vamos a empezar.

Cuando salio vio a todos sus compañeros con un traje de baño también azul de short un poco arriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca.

-Escuchen clase, después de esto tendremos otras actividades, así que intenten ahorrar energía.

Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Otra vez muchas disculpas por la tardanza y espero que me dejen reviews.

P.D. Seto FELICIDADES! FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS este 25 de Octubre


	5. Gimnasia

Capítulo 5. Deportes

Gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito reviews, eso me pone muy contenta y también gracias a todas las que lo leen. Espero que este capítulo les gusto y claro, espero reviews. Yu gi oh no me pertenece, es de Kazuki Takahashi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las clases de natación empezaron. La piscina estaba techada y los estudiantes se iban formando en filas mientras que las mujeres se sentaban. Ishizu solo seguía lo que hacían sus demás compañeras.

Nadaban de 5 en 5 en la alberca y el profesor les tomaba el tiempo que se tardaban en ir y regresar. Así, entre gritos y porras les toco su turno a Seto, Joey, Tristan, Duke y Yugi en ese orden.

-¿Listo para perder, perro? - le dijo Seto a Joey

-Ya veremos niño ricachón, quedaras tan atrás que hasta Yugi te rebasará.

-¡Hey! ¡Escuche eso!- dijo Yugi un poco enfadado.

-Oye Tea -dijo Ishizu- ¿Seto es bueno nadando?... ¿Seto sabe nadar?

-Solo espera unos segundos y lo podrás contestar tu misma -le dijo Tea

Ishizu se le quedo viendo y luego miro hacía la alberca. El profesor les dio las indicaciones (en sus marcas, listos) y en seguida sonó su silbato. Ishizu no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Como si un tiburón lo estuviera persiguiendo, Seto nadaba a toda velocidad, rebasando por bastante a los demás. Cuando llegó al otro extremo, ni siquiera salio a respirar, sino que dio una vuelta con la que se impulsó contra la pared y siguió nadando de regreso cuando los demás ni siquiera habían llegado al otro lado. No solo impresionada la velocidad a la que iba, sino que lo hacía con tanta precisión, que parecía que cada movimiento estaba calculado. Cuando llegó extendiendo su mano contra la pared para indicar que había acabado, los estudiantes le empezaron a aplaudir (en especial las chicas). Cuando salio de agua por las escaleras, respirando agitadamente, varias chicas corrieron a darle una toalla (aunque algunas solo iban en bolita con la amiga que tenía UNA toalla), pero el solamente tomo su toalla, que la había dejado en el barandal de la escalera. Cuando las demás chicas se fueron a sentar Ishizu pudo comprender perfectamente porque ese alboroto. Con el agua, la camisa blanca se le había pegado al cuerpo, lo que permitía ver claramente TODO su perfecto cuerpo.

Ishizu solo se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta hasta que reacciono y se tapo la cara con la toalla haciendo como que se la limpiaba, totalmente avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, yo reaccione igual la primera vez que lo vi -le dijo Tea con cara de solemnidad.

Ishizu no le dijo nada, solo volteo a ver discretamente al CEO, que se secaba el cabello como si nada estuviera pasando. Después se fue a sentar y…

-¡Tramposo! -dijo un Joey semi-ahogado y totalmente mojado a Kaiba mientras salía como podía de la alberca- ¡Hiciste trampa, saltaste antes de que el maestro tocará su silbato, ¡Exijo que se repita la prueba!

-Tranquilo Joey, Kaiba nos ganó limpiamente…-empezó a decir Yugi

-¿¡Limpiamente! ¡Claro que no! ¡Debe de haber hecho trampa!

-No es verdad señor Wheeler, el señor Kaiba no hizo trampa, yo lo vi cuando salto y…

-¿Esto pasa todas las clases? -pregunto Ishizu con una gota de sudor

-Si, -dijo Tea viendo hacía abajo y suspirando.

Después de que quedo "aclarado" el asunto, el maestro dio la indicación de que las niñas se pusieran de pie. Ishizu estaba un poco nerviosa, ¡nunca había nadado enfrente de tanta gente! Debido a su estatura, a Ishizu le toco hasta el final, junto con Tea y otras 3 compañeras. Sus demás compañeras pasaron y cuando fue su turno se preparo tomó aire y… ¡SPLASH!

Empezó a nadar lo más rápido que podía. Cuando terminó se sorprendió de ser la primera, pero no sólo eso, sino que nadie decía nada.

-… ¿Hice algo prohibido?

-Ah, ahh, ahh-dijo el profesor- acabas de romper la marca femenina de la escuela, nadie la había roto en 3 años

Ishizu no supo que hacer ni que decir, sobre todo cuando sus demás compañeras corrieron a abrazarla.

-Yo no se que decir...

-No digas nada-dijo Tea que ya había llegado-no me habías dicho que fueras una nadadora tan buena

-La verdad ni yo lo sabía.

Después de este escándalo se fueron a sentar y el maestro se puso enfrente de todos para anunciar la siguiente actividad.

-Bien estudiantes, ya que hemos pasado natación, ahora por favor vayan a enguajarse y a cambiarse y los quiero en el edificio de gimnasia en 15 minutos.

Todos se fueron a cambiar, aunque Ishizu con más paciencia que las demás chicas que platicaban como si nada. Se puso el uniforme de deportes normal, que para su sorpresa y pena era una especia de "calzón" azul oscuro con una camisa de manga larga blanca. Después siguió a Tea al edificio de gimnasia. Este era de esos lugares con el techo en forma de "u" al revés. Adentro se podían ver bastantes aparatos de gimnasia, como las barras, un trampolín y hasta unos de esos trapecios como los del circo, (N/A: lo estoy sacando de mi imaginación y de Kaleido Star XD).

-Bien alumnos, quiero revisar como andan en gimnasia, así que voy a ir llamándolos por su nombre y cuando lo escuchen quiero que vengan y me hagan una demostración, puede ser como quieran, ya sea el piso, trampolín, en la barra, en el potro o como gusten. Veamos...Akido Onomi.

En eso salio de entre la multitud una chica y se acerco al maestro. Parecía estar nerviosa así que le dijo al maestro que lo haría en el tapete. El maestro no tuvo ninguna objeción. Onomi solo hizo una vuelta de lado y cuando iba a hacer la siguiente se cayó.

-Vaya, Onomi, parece que tienes que practicar- le dijo el maestro mientras Onomi se levantaba frotándose la cabeza y asintiendo- bien Higurashi Seske. Salio un muchacho de cabello corto oscuro que se acerco al maestro y también decidió hacer en tapete, hizo 2 vueltas hacia adelante y luego se detuvo e hizo una hacia atrás.- Bien hecho Seske- lo felicito el profesor- parece que practicaste en vacaciones. Bueno, ahora le toca a Garden Tea.

Esta última que estaba con Ishizu y pareció sorprenderse un poco.

-Bien, es mi turno, deséame suerte Ishizu

Se acerco con el profesor y le dijo que quería hacer su presentación en el trampolín

-Bien Tea, me gusta tu iniciativa. Adelante.

Cuando se subió, Tea empezó a brincar un poco despacio, después aumento la velocidad, y de repente dio un brinco alto dando una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire y cayendo parada.

-Bien Tea, no te preocupes, no quiero que te vayas a lastimar, por cierto, te recuerdo que la practica de porristas es esta tarde. (N/A: para los que no soportan a Tea, lo lamento mucho, pero parece que Tea sabe gimnasia, lo digo por el capitulo en el que el Marik malo la iba a atacar y ella dio una pirueta muy alta para escapar) Al terminar Tea se le acerco a Ishizu sonriendo.

-Muy bien, Wheeler, es tu turno- le señalo el profesor-espero que esta vez no rompas nada ni te rompas nada.

Joey se acerco siendo empujado entre risas por Tristan y Yugi. Solo así Ishizu vio el uniforme de los chicos que solo era un pants azul oscuro también con una caminas de manga larga blanca. Él opto por hacerlo en el trampolín también, solo que el en vez de querer demostrar gracia y destreza, parecía querer hacer reír a sus compañeros, porque aunque saltaba muy alto, estiraba las piernas lo mas posible y dando vueltas.

-Suficiente Joey, la escuela no tiene suficientes fondos para pagar uno nuevo si rompes este también-le bromeo el profesor- Ahora veamos, sigue Ishtar Ishizu.

Al escuchar el nombre de Ishizu, Seto puso atención a la clase, quería ver que tan buena era Ishizu en gimnasia, y secreta e inconscientemente también quería verla con el uniforme de la escuela.

-Si no es mucha molestia profesor, quisiera practicar en la barra-le dijo Ishizu

-Por supuesto, solo no te vayas a caer por favor. (que yo sepa, la barra es ese como tubito crema ¿no, si estoy mal, por favor diganme y lo cambiare ¿si?

Ishizu se acercó a la barra, tomo aire y dando una pirueta se subió a la barra, extendiendo los brazos al caer para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Los demás estudiante guardaron silencio esperando a ver sus movimientos. Una vez que recupero todo su equilibrio empezó a caminar sin ver la barra, después giró con sus pies (no dando una pirueta, simplemente girando), y dándose la vuelta hizo una vuelta hacía atrás y cayendo en la barra parada de manos, empezó a abrir las piernas hasta tenerlas totalmente rectas. Se quedó en esta pose por unos segundos y después se levanto estirando una de sus piernas hasta la barra y dando una vuelta simple hacia adelante cayo en el piso. Respiraba agitadamente y sudaba un poco, pero todas sus compañeras la empezaron a rodear felicitándola. Seto había seguido sus movimientos muy bien. No podía creer que ella pudiera ser tan buena en gimnasia. Y tampoco podía creer lo esbelta que le hacía lucir el uniforme.

Después de muuuuchos cumplidos fue el turno de Tristàn, cuya demostración también fue en el trampolín y no distinguió mucho de la de Joey.

-Kaiba Seto- pronuncio el maestro

Seto salio de la multitud. Al verlo pasar Ishizu se dio cuenta de un pequeñito detalle… su pants era negro, no azul.

-Voy a practicar en el potro- dijo Seto más diciendo que preguntando. (N/A: es ese en el que saltaba Sakura Kinomoto ¿no, en el que tienen que ir corriendo y saltar)

Seto se paró frente al aparato a una buena distancia. De repente empezó a correr muy rápido y cuando llego a este saltó apoyándose con las 2 manos y estando en el aire empezó a girar para caer con los brazos alzados. Los bajo y se dirigió con sus compañeros. Mientras lo hacía el maestro le iba diciendo:

-Bien hecho Seto, pero supongo que no quieres entrar en el equipo de gimnasia ¿cierto?

Seto ni siquiera le contesto.

-Ja, y pensar que lo único que hace en todo el día es estar sentado frente a su laptop-pensó Ishizu.

La clase siguió como de costumbre. Ishizu se sorprendió que al irse a poner su uniforme normal, Seto ya la estaba esperando afuera de los vestidores para ir a casa.

-Nos están esperando –fue lo único que dijo.

En el transcurso en limosina de la escuela a la mansión no hablaron mucho. Sin embargo cuando se dirigían a la escalera Ishizu habló primero:

-Yo no sabía que supieras gimnasia

-Yo ni sabía que tu supieras nadar.-dijo Seto- Se que Egipto tiene un río muy famoso pero… se puede saber ¿como aprendiste a nadar?

-A decir verdad yo ni siquiera lo sé –dijo Ishizu- Que yo recuerde nadie me enseñó, supongo que antes alguien ya me había enseñado.-dijo esto último con un dejo de misterio.

-Parece que sigues creyendo en tus cuentos-dijo Seto.

-Y parece que tu sigues sin creerlo-dijo Ishizu.

Hubieran seguido con sus juegos de palabras si Mokuba no los hubiera abrazado (más a Ishizu) por detrás.

-Mokuba, me asustaste.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Mokuba-le regaño Seto

-Esta bien Seto. Oye, ¿Por qué no vienen a comer? La comida se esta enfriando.

Así pasaron 2 días normalmente, pero a la salida de la escuela el viernes…

-Yujuuuuuuuuu, por fin un descanso-grito Joey

-Si, 5 días de escuela son muy pesados-comentó un animado Tristan-Vamos a borrarlos con videojuegos, ¿Qué les parece?

-Una excelente idea Tristan –dijo Yugi.- ¿eh?

Yugi se quedó viendo como Ishizu era acompañada por Seto hacia la limosina.-Me pregunto se Kaiba descansará este fin de semana…

Lo que no sabía era que muchos secretos iban a ser revelados en esos días.


End file.
